Il était une fois
by Bluemoon54-Veeralucard
Summary: Des contes détournés en série de OS yaoi. DMHP


**Auteur : _Bluemoon54_**

**Dédicace à :** a Veeralucard et sa girlfriend Mémé Hôtesse à qui nous devons tout.

**Rating :** M voir M+ (il faut s'y faire même si la plus part des auteurs (dont moi) préférions l'ancien modèle)

**Disclamer : **Les perso d'HP sont pas à moi, l'histoire est un des contes de monstres et merveilles « Lapsorrow », une sorte de mixte entre « Peau d'âne et Cendrillon »

**Plumes et fourrure**

_(Ou_

_Draco Malfoy et Chubaka !)_

Mémé hôtesse (d'accueil pas de l'air) assise sur un vieux fauteuil élimé d'une couleur indéfinissable fit un grand sourire édenté aux lecteurs. Son visage ridé comme un pruneau desséché et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, ses cheveux sont hirsutes teint en noir pour faire plus jeune (en vain) et elle porte un rouge à lèvre brun que l'on retrouve sur ses (rares) dents.

« Bonjour à tous, approchez n'ayez pas peur » Elle fait une petite mimique qui se veut mignonne. MH ( plus court) lève une main maigre qui fait penser à des serres avec les grands ongles longs et pointus vernis de rouge sombre écaillé.

« C'est cette tenue enfilée spécialement pour mon travail dans cette fic qui vous effraie ? »

Elle ne porte en effet qu'une chemise de nuit un peu vaporeuse.

« Vous vous demandez si j'ai quelque chose en dessous ? » Dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec une moue colagénée. « Vous voulez vérifier ? …. Revenez ! C'était une plaisanterie ! J'ai été engagé pour vous racontez un conte yaoi avec Draco et Harry et il y aura un lemon ! … Eh bien on peut dire que j'ai dit les mots magiques. »

MH éclata d'un rire sec et grinçant qui fini par une toux.

…

Après une demi-heure à cracher ses poumons.

« Et bien commençons par le commencement :

Il était une fois dans un beau royaume appelé Griffondor un bon et généreux roi, le souverain James Potter. Sa défunte épouse, Lili Jane Evans Potter morte en couche lui avait offert un petit garçon aux yeux vert forêt, à la peau couleur cannelle et aux cheveux ébène quelques peu hirsutes relatif à la famille royale.

Le roi très triste, mis tout son amour à s'occuper de son jeune fils et quand 10 ans après sa naissance il appris que la pauvre sœur de sa femme, Pétunia et son mari le Duc Vernon Dursley avaient trouvé la mort dans un triste accident de cricket L'instrument de Vernon s'était cassé alors qu'il se préparait à jouer et la masse en pierre (pour faire plus viril) lui avait fracassé le crâne. En tombant, il écrasa son épouse qui fut aplatie comme quand on explose avec le pied une limace en s'exclamant « beeeeeeerk » James pensa qu'adopter leurs deux enfants serait une bonne chose et que cela donnerait à son garçon un frère et une sœur.

Hélas il aurait connu les parents, peut être n'aurait-il pas pris si vite cet engagement.

Dudley et Pansy étaient de nature méchante, envieuse et cruelle. Pour eux la mort de leur géniteur fut une aubaine puisqu'ils en devinrent prince et princesse. Et quant aux plus jeune Harry ils le détestèrent dès qu'ils le virent. Sa gentillesse était pour eux niaiserie et sottise, et sa douceur prouvait simplement qu'il était lent d'esprit. A cause d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front fait tandis qu'il était tout petit, ils le surnommaient le balafré.

Bien sûr devant James, Dudley et Pansy n'étaient que douceur et sucrerie, noyant le bon roi dans leur amour factice hypocrite. Le roi se rendait bien compte cependant que ces deux enfants ne se comportaient pas bien, mais il mettait cela sur le compte de leur souffrance dût au décès de leur parent, et pensait qu'en les gâtant, cédant à leurs caprices, offrant bijou, soie, montures et autres cadeaux précieux, cela les rendraient meilleur.

Ce fut bien sûr tout le contraire.

Les années passèrent et les 3 enfants furent bientôt tous en âges de se marier.

James qui souffrait de savoir que ses fils et fille chéris allaient partir, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se trouver une épouse avec qui il pourrait finir ses jours en chérissant ses petits enfants.

L'anneau Royal fut ainsi ressorti et la grande nouvelle réjouie et excita le peuple qui se demandait qui serait leur futur reine.

Ce simple anneau surnommé pas son gardien Sméagol, « le précieux » pouvait sembler bien que d'excellent facture, très simple. Il n'était après tout qu'un fin anneau d'or blanc. Il était cependant magique car seul une personne spéciale par son courage et bon cœur, digne de porter la couronne de Griffondor pouvait le mettre à son doigt.

Bientôt dans tout le royaume il fut annoncé que le roi allait voyager sur ses terres avec le précieux à la recherche d'une personne avec qui se marier.

Ceci déplut fortement à Dudley et Pansy. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une reine qui pourrait s'opposer à eux car ces sombres cœurs se voyaient déjà roi et reine. Devant James bien sûr ils ne dirent que des encouragements et des félicitations alors qu'en réalité ils priaient pour que leur père adoptif ne trouve personne.

Quand celui-ci partit faire essayer le précieux aux célibataires du royaume, le frère et la sœur se vengèrent sur le pauvre Harry. Pansy critiqua cruellement tous ses faits et gestes, le pinçait et le giflait quand il lui plaisait de le faire souffrir. Dudley le privait de nourriture mangeant sa part ce qui l'engraissa davantage alors qu'il était déjà connu pour être le garçon le plus gros du royaume. Pansy en perpétuel régime était au contraire si maigre qu'elle ressemblait à une aiguille à tricoter. Pour elle maigreur était synonyme de beauté.

Harry bien qu'il souffrit des méchancetés de son frère et de sa sœur, ne mourrait pas de faim et était consolé par des petits amis à fourrures et à plumes. Le jeune prince avait en effet le don comme sa mère jadis de communiquer avec les animaux, aussi oiseaux, souris, mulots, chiens, chats, belettes, fouines lui ramenaient de délicieux fruits et champignons de la forêt et le vengeaient en faisant leurs besoins dans les placards de ces deux monstres vilains pas beaux.

On ne comptait plus au palais le nombre de fois où Pansy reçu dans ses cheveux blond des fientes d'oiseaux où que Dudley retrouva des petites crottes dans son assiette (ce qui ne lui coupa l'appétit).

Le roi fini par revenir cependant sans épouse.

« Quelle tristesse mon cher papa ! Mais cela doit être le destin ! » Minauda Pansy.

« Mangez une choucroute, moi ça me console toujours. » Déclara Dudley.

oOo

Comme la tradition le voulait, James mit le précieux dans le hall à la disposition de qui voulait l'essayer.

Cela non plus ne plut pas aux deux ambitieux. L'anneau finirait bien par aller à quelqu'un et cela ficherait en l'air tous leurs efforts. Ils discutaient des différentes façons d'empêcher James de se trouve une épouse quand Pansy eut soudain l'illumination.

« Je sais ! Duddy, si le précieux va à l'un de nous, cela ferait de celui-là la reine du royaume ! Et de toute façon jamais père voudrait épouser un de ses enfants. » S'écria t'elle le doigt au ciel, ses yeux globuleux écarquillés et son menton acnéique tressautant d'émotion.

Dudley après avoir applaudit de ses mains grasses sa sœur aînée décidément ingénieuse, ils se précipitèrent tout deux dans la salle où se trouvait le précieux, sur un coussin en velours bleu foncé.

Quand Pansy l'essaya son doigt était trop maigre. Elle pouvait au moins en passer deux dans le cercle d'or.

Déçue et boudante, elle laissa son frère essayer.

Et…

« IL ME VA ! C'EST MOI LA NOUVELLE DE REINE DE GRYFFONDOR » S'écria Dudley en brandissant fièrement sa main où l'anneau scintillait.

Mais très vite son doigt devint écarlate, et il tenta de l'enlever en gémissant de douleur.

« Aide-moi à retirer cet instrument de torture Pansy ! Il va me couper le doigt. » Pleurnicha t'il.

« Laisse moi voir. »

Avec brusquerie Pansy tenta d'ôter l'anneau de la main de son frère qui poussa des cris perçant.

Harry attiré par ces bruits de cochon qu'on égorge entra dans la salle son beau visage affichant son inquiétude.

« Dudley, Pansy avez vous besoin d'aide ? » Demanda t'il.

« Va t'en on ne t'a rien demandé le balafré. » Répliqua de façon cinglante la jeune femme.

Dudley toute fois, s'écartant de sa sœur montra son pauvre doigt à présent d'un vilain bleu et plus gonflé que d'habitude. « Laisse le faire, il est plus doué que toi pour ce genre de chose. » Dit-il en s'écartant de sa sœur.

Harry avec efficacité et rapidité réussit à retirer l'anneau du doigt grassouillet. Le précieux fut alors propulser en l'air avant de retomber par terre roulant quelque mètres sur le sol en marbre pour se réfugier aux pieds d'un meuble.

James et la garde attirés eux aussi par le boucan de Dudley pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle.

« Que quelqu'un me dise se qu'il se passe ici. » Ordonna le roi en voyant le visage rouge et strié de larmes de Dudley.

Pendant que son frère et sa sœur racontaient diverses mensonges à leur père, Harry se pencha et ramassa discrètement l'anneau. Ne sachant où le cacher et pensant le remettre plus tard à sa place il l'enfila à son annulaire sans problème.

Malheureusement…

« Ou est le précieux ? » S 'écria James en voyant le coussin de velours bleu vide de son anneau. Il tourna un visage furieux vers ses enfants. « Alors, j'attend. »

Dudley craignant d'être punis, se tourna vers son jeune frère. « C'est lui qui l'a pris ! »

Rouge pivoine, Harry cacha ses mains derrières son dos.

« Harry, montre moi tes mains. » Réclama James en s'avançant vers son jeune fils.

Tremblant, le malheureux garçon s'exécuta et tous pu voire sur son annulaire gauche étinceler le précieux.

James sursauta en arrière et dit d'une voix forte et horrifié. « Le précieux lui va ! »

« Quooooooiiiiii ! » Glapirent Pansy et Dudley.

Et comme en échos la phrase de James fut répété. Et très vite tout le royaume surent que le précieux avait trouver quelqu'un pour le porter.

Pendant des jours les conseillers royaux discutèrent de la chose. Un fils ne pouvait épouser son père !

Cependant le précieux était le précieux et la loi, la loi.

Harry devait devenir l'époux du roi James.

Et autant vous dire qu'aucun des deux étaient ravis. James était atterré et Harry bouleversé. Mais que pouvait faire le pauvre James ? Hélas même le roi n'était au dessus de ses coutumes anciennes et la tradition l'obligeait à commettre ce crime atroce qu'était de se marier avec sa chair et son sang.

On fit ainsi venir Harry à la salle du trône, devant les conseillers, seigneurs et grande dame pour lui demander une date pour son mariage.

« Prince Harry quand célébrerons-nous votre mariage ?»

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Ses petits amis à fourrure et à plume travaillaient à une tâche pour lui et il devait gagner du temps.

« Et bien, j'ai besoin d'une robe pour la présentation aux peuples. Je me marierai quand on m'aura apporté une robe de la couleur de la forêt féerique des nymphes. »

Il y eut un halètement surpris de l'étrange requête du prince.

«Bien, si tel est le désir de mon fiancé il aura sa robe de la couleur forêt féerique des nymphes. » Déclama le roi.

On fit venir les meilleurs couturiers et couturières du royaume qui travaillèrent nuits et jours à la confection d'une telle robe avec les plus belles émeraudes et lapis-lazuli, les tissus les plus beaux... Et pendant ce temps, les amis d'Harry à fourrure et à plumes travaillaient d'arrache pied à leur propre costume.

Un mois plus tard on présenta la fameuse robe à Harry dans la salle du trône, où conseillers royaux, seigneurs et grandes dames étaient rassemblés.

On regarda avec émerveillement la robe verte et bleue foncée, duquel comme des étoiles étincelantes brillaient des points dorés. C'était la plus belle robe de loin qu'on ai jamais vu.

« Alors ? » Demanda James.

« Voilà en effet une robe de la couleur de la forêt féerique des nymphes. » Convint Harry qui ne pouvait qu'admirer le chef d'œuvre.

« Et bien prince Harry, quand célébrerons-nous le mariage ? »

Se mordant sa lèvre inférieur délicieusement dodue, Harry réfléchit à un moyen de gagner du temps. Ses amis à fourrure et à plumes n'avaient pas encore terminé le travail.

« J'ai en effet ma robe pour la présentation aux peuples, mais il m'en faut une autre pour la route du temple. Je me marierai quand on m'aura apporté une robe aussi pure et blanche qu'une licorne. »

Il y eut un grand silence face à une telle requête.

Le roi regardait son fils avec effarement. S'il avait un jour douté des tendances homosexuelles du prince, à présent au vue de ses goût fantaisistes vestimentaires…

« Bien si tel est le désir de mon fiancé, il aura sa robe aussi pure et blanche qu'une licorne. » Dit-il.

Cette fois-ci les meilleurs couturiers du royaume déjà rassemblés aux palais quand ils apprirent pour le nouveau défi se mirent tout de suite au travail. Ils firent venir les plus beaux tissus blanc, les plus beaux diamants et fils d'argent du monde.

Pendant ce temps les amis à fourrures et à plumes d'Harry continuaient eux aussi leur costume ne quittant l'ouvrage que pour se nourrir.

Un mois plus tard on présenta la fameuse robe à Harry dans la salle du trône, où conseillers royaux, seigneurs et grandes dames étaient rassemblés.

Tous étaient sans voix devant la merveille tout droit sortie d'un paradis. Une robe digne des anges, d'un blanc pur éclatant et étincelant d'une lumière argenté. Si la première robe était belle, celle-ci était sublime.

« Satisfait ? » Demanda James.

Harry ne put dire autre chose que :

« Voilà en effet une robe aussi pure et blanche qu'une licorne. »

« Alors prince Harry, quand célébrerons-nous le mariage ? »

Harry était si proche du but. Ses amis à fourrure et à plumes avaient presque terminés. Il fallait encore gagner juste encore un peu de temps.

« Très bien. J'ai ma robe pour la présentation aux peuples, ma robe pour la route du temple il me faut encore une pour la cérémonie. Cette fois-ci, il me faut une robe tout à fait digne de Griffondor… je veux une robe aussi flamboyante et majestueuse que le plumage du phénix. »

On aurait pu couper la tension aux couteaux. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le roi James qui regardait son jeune fils la bouche ouverte se demandant depuis quand il faisait des réclamations aussi extravagante . Cette demande était digne de faire partie des 12 travaux d'Hercule.

Il inspira un bon coup.

« Si tel est le désir de mon fiancé, il aura une robe aussi flamboyante et majestueuse que le plumage du phénix. » Déclara t'il tout de même.

Les meilleurs couturiers du royaume faillirent défaillirent quand ils apprirent la nouvelle réclamation du prince. Ce fut pourtant avec courage qu'ils s'attelèrent à la tâche. On rassembla les rares plumes de phénix du royaume et toute les pierres précieuses de couleur rouge. Et sans relâche ils découpèrent et cousirent les plus beaux tissus écarlate avec des fils d'or.

Les amis d'Harry à fourrure et à plumes continuaient eux aussi à travailler sur leur costume.

Et un mois plus tard on présenta la fameuse robe à Harry dans la salle du trône, où conseillers royaux, seigneurs et grandes dames étaient rassemblés.

Ce fut comme-ci le soleil lui même était dans la salle. La robe brillaient de mille feux, et cet assemblage de rouge et d'or donnait l'impression d'un feu incandescent. À côté les autres robes bien que magnifique faisait pâle figure.

Le roi James eut un sourire satisfait et fier de cette réussite éclatante. Cependant, ce fut avec appréhension qu'il demanda. « Alors prince Harry quand nous marierons-nous ? »

Harry sourit. Ses amis à fourrures et à plumes avaient terminés.

« Choisissez la date qu'il convient, je suis prêt à me marier. » Déclara le jeune prince.

Et alors que tous sauf les deux concernés se réjouissaient de la nouvelle, dans la nuit le prince Harry disparu.

On le chercha dans les moindres recoins du royaumes en vain.

Et le seul qui ne sembla pas affecté et se demanda par quel prodige le jeune homme avait pu échapper à leur surveillance et disparaître dans la nature, fut le roi James. On le vit même sourire et siffler joyeusement.

L'autre curiosité est que plusieurs personnes prétendent avoir vu un grand chien sortir du château, d'autre prétendre avoir aperçu un grand chat près de la rive…

Toujours est-il que plus personne n'a revue l'étrange créature ni le prince.

oOo

Dans un royaume lointain, appelé Serpentard il y a dans le palais royal le plus étrange des serviteurs.

On ignore si la créature est humaine. Elle est assez petite, et porte une fourrure hirsute et des plumes sur tout le corps. Elle comprend le langage des hommes, et sait aussi bien s'exprimer. Les animaux semblent l'adorer.

Son nom est Chubaka et certains prétendent qu'elle viendrait d'un autre monde.

Chubaka nettoie le sol du palais. Elle frotte et travaille dur et cela sans se soucier des moqueries et railleries des autres serviteur.

Il n'y a pas créature plus laide sur terre, cela tout le monde on est sûr.

oOo

Après une année d'absence le prince Draco Malfoy rentra enfin chez lui.

Tout le royaume était en fête et on acclamait le futur souverain connu pour être fort beau.

Un bal serait donné en son honneur dans le château.

Les célibataires commandèrent les plus beaux atours dans l'espoir que le prince les remarque.

Il était connu que le roi Lucius et sa femme, la reine Narcissa souhaitaient que leur fils se marie et chaque célibataires de bonne naissance voulait tenter sa chance.

Pour sa part, Draco ne se sentait pas du tout prêt pour le mariage. Il préférait de loin la chasse et l'escrime que devoir supporter les courtisans. Il était un jeune homme aventurier, grand et bien bâti. Son visage était aristocrate et noble, ses yeux d'éther fascinaient ses admirateurs et ses cheveux d'un beau blond soyeux tombaient sur ses épaules carrés. Il se dégageait de lui une force et une virilité qui ne laissait personne indifférent.

À chacun de ses passages il y avait comme des phéromones dans l'air, et les jeunes gens s'évanouissaient ou tombaient en extase devant tant de sex-appeal. Et le prince de Serpentard en profitait grandement bien que discrètement. Ses parents seraient furieux d'apprendre qu'il n'ait pas attendu le mariage pour passer à certains actes.

Alors qu'il se rendait aux cuisines pour commander son repas lors du bal, il ne trouva personne. En fait la seule chose vivante présente était une sorte de nounours nain qui nettoyait le sol.

Se demandant d'où sortait ce truc, il haussa les épaules. Lors de son voyage il en avait vue des choses et celle-ci n'était qu'une étrangeté parmi d'autre.

« Eh toi ! Boule de poil ! »

La créature leva son visage hirsute vers lui, ses yeux cachés par l'épaisse fourrure dirigé directement sur les yeux du prince qui en fut choqué.

Depuis quand un serviteur, surtout un tel serviteur, se permettait de regarder droit dans les yeux un prince.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? » Demanda t'il d'un don doucereux pour lui faire baisser la tête.

« Et bien vous, mon prince. » Répondit simplement la créature d'un ton badin.

« Et c'est quoi ce regard ? » Questionna t'il de plus en plus furieux.

« Un regard . » Fit la chose.

« Et bien tu n'as pas le droit. »

« De quoi ? »

« De me faire un regard. »

« Comment voulez-vous m'interdire de voir ? C'est impossible voyons. » Dit patiemment la chose comme si le prince était lent d'esprit.

Draco s'en sentit très vexé. Il voulait absolument que ce truc montre ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect. Peut être n'était-il pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ce genre de subtilité.

« Tu es serviteur, je suis de la famille royal. Nos deux situations ne souffre d'aucune comparaison. Tu ne peux me parler et me regarder ainsi. C'est incorrect. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir adressé la parole ? »

Le prince Draco inspira un bon coup et compta jusqu'à 10 dans sa tête. Il avait l'intuition que la créature se fichait de lui.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« On m'appelle Chubaka. »

« Et bien Chubaka tu diras aux cuisiniers que ce soir, je voudrais une oie rôtie. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous manger une oie ? »

Draco roula les yeux. « Parce que j'aime les oies. »

« Moi aussi, c'est pour cela que je ne les mange pas. »

Et en plus la créature, végétarienne il semblerait, se permettait de le critiquer. C'était le monde à l'envers.

« Les chat adorent les souries. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque. Fais simplement ce que je t'ordonne Chubaka si ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi. »

Et il parti de la cuisine pour se préparer pour ce fichu bal. Il s'ennuyait déjà.

oOo

Draco s'ennuyait encore.

Assis à côté de son père, il avait refusé toute les invitations à danser au grand dam de ses pauvres admirateurs et admiratrices.

Au moins, se disait-il l'oie était délicieuse.

Bien sûr il sentait le regard (il en avait vraiment marre des regards) désapprobateur de ses parents qui voudraient qu'il s'intéresse aux jeunes gens en quête d'un conjoint. Mais il faisait semblant de pas s'en apercevoir.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si personne ne lui plaisait vraiment. Il trouvait que tous les courtisans et courtisanes se ressemblaient. Et à chaque fois il ressentait son status de prince comme une barrière avec les autres jeunes de son âge qui s'intéressaient plus à la couronne et à entrer dans ses faveurs qu'à sa personne.

Il cherchait une excuse pour se défiler quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent.

Tout le monde se tut face à la jeune personne qui venait d'entrer.

On aurait dit une dryade tout droit sortie de sa forêt.

C'était un jeune homme aux long cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes étincelantes et sa peau d'une délicieuse teinte caramel. Il portait une robe de coupe masculine verte et bleu qui semblaient couverte d'étoiles ou entourés de fées.

Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever et marcher vers cet esthète. Hypnotisé, il ne réussit pas à sortir un mot. Cependant il mit une main sur la taille fine, et soupira de contentement quand une petite main se posa sur son épaule tandis que l'autre prenait la sienne.

La musique repris et ils dansèrent sans s'arrêter devant le regard de la foule qui se demandait qui était le bel inconnu.

Alors que Draco pensait avoir trouvé la personne avec qui il devait se marier, lorsque sonna minuit la brunette lâcha soudainement le prince et se sauva en courant.

Sous la surprise personne ne tenta de l'arrêter et le prince partit trop tard à sa poursuite.

Le jeune homme qui lui avait volé son cœur avait disparu.

oOo

Bouleversé le prince n'avait pas quitté son lit.

Il n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête le beau visage du mystérieux inconnu.

Il rêvait de lui la nuit. Il le voyait entrer dans sa chambre, retirer sa robe et dans sa glorieuse nudité le rejoindre sur son lit à baldaquin. Alors Draco honorait son corps avec volupté. Il goûtait chaque parcelle de peau, léchant, suçant et marquant la peau fine.

Avec soin il préparait le jeune vierge, car il serait pour la beauté brune son seul et unique amant, et enfin il se fondrait dans son corps ne faisant plus qu'un…

On toqua à la porte.

Grognant qu'on le dérange alors qu'il faisait un songe si beau, Draco invita la personne à entrer. Il avait au préalable caché une grosse érection sous un coussin.

Cependant il se calma tout de suite quand Chubaka entra avec un plateau repas. Son zizi en redevint tout mou.

« Mon seigneur, votre repas. Une bonne soupe de légume pour soigner votre maladie. »

Il fit une moue agacé. Il n'était pas malade, juste amoureux et de mauvaise humeur.

« Merci, apporte moi le plateau. Et j'espère pour toi qu'il n'y aura pas de poil dans ma soupe. »

Avec soin le monstre poilu et plumé posa le plateau en argent sur les genoux du prince.

« Vous savez, vous êtes le seul qui me parle normalement; pas comme si j'étais attardé. Et jamais vous ne vous êtes moqué de moi. Mon aspect ne vous rebute donc pas ? » Demanda curieusement Chubaka.

Si la chose trouvait qu'il se comportait bien avec elle, qu'est ce que ça devait être avec les autres.

C'est avec dédain toute fois que Draco répondit.

« Est-ce que les cochons volent dans le ciel ? Les poules ont elles des dents ? Je ne suis pas meilleur avec toi qu'avec un autre. Tu n'es rien pour moi sinon qu'un serviteur parmi beaucoup. Ton aspect ne me rebute pas puisque c'est à peine si tu existes à mes yeux. Maintenant retires toi que je puisse manger tranquille. »

En silence Chubaka se retira.

oOo

Un second bal fut donné.

Draco avait pour cela supplié ses parents. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le merveilleux inconnu reviendrait alors.

Cette fois-ci, le prince ferait tout pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas encore.

Tout fut pratiquement pareil que la dernière fois, sauf que le prince guettait avec anxiété les grandes portes priant de tout son cœur que son bel inconnu arrive enfin. Il était en retard et quand il désespérait de ne plus le revoir celui-ci fit enfin son entrée.

Cette fois-ci on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel dans sa sublime robe d'un blanc étincelant enrôlé d'une aura argentée.

Comme la première fois, Draco se leva et marcha directement à lui. Il mit une main sur la taille fine et sous l'halètement du jeune brun, il le serra contre son torse plus large et musculeux.

Ils dansèrent plus langoureusement qu'avant. Leur corps se serrant l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient se fondre en une seule personne.

Draco pouvait sentir à travers le doux tissus la poitrine plane et les jambes fines qui se frottaient contre les siennes.

Son sexe durcit à une tel proximité et ne voulant pas effrayer le jeune homme brun, il s'écarta doucement. Il se pencha alors sur le long cou et souffla sur la peau. Il sourit en sentant son partenaire frémir et il alla chuchoter contre son oreille.

« Dis moi quel est ton nom ? »

Le brun s'écarta et leva ses beaux yeux vers ceux non moins attrayant du prince. Ses lèvres pulpeuse couleur framboise allaient s'ouvrirent quand minuit sonna.

Alors avec un petit sourire mutin, il se retourna d'un coup et se mit à courir.

Le blond partit de suite à sa poursuite.

Les gardes tentèrent bien de l'arrêter, mais comme si la magie était à l'œuvre, l'inconnu se faufiler sans peine entre eux. Si bien qu'à la fin, dans les couloirs du châteaux il ne resta en poursuivant que le prince qui sentait avec frustration que son amour allait encore lui échapper.

« Attend ! S'il te plaît dis moi au moins où je pourrais te retrouver ? »

« Là où les cochons volent dans le ciel et où les poules ont des dents. » Répondit l'inconnu avant de disparaître dans un tournant laissant derrière lui un mocassin blanc.

Draco en le ramassant s'interrogea sur cette réponse nébuleuse. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la voix de l'inconnu et tout ceci lui était familier. (noooon tu crois ?)

oOo

« Eh bien on rêve mon prince ? »

Draco sursauta et se retourna. Il était assis sur les escalier qui menaient à une petite cours à méditer sur une solution pour mettre la main sur l'inconnu fugitif. Il vit que c'était encore Chubaka. Il portait un saut d'eau qu'il posa et se rapprocha plus près du prince qui soupira.

« Sais-tu que même les plus grands Ducs n'osent me parler et se conduire face à moi comme tu le fais ? »

« Ah ? » Fit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«Tu es une curieuse créature Chubaka. »

Celui-ci vit que le prince tenait dans ses mains un mocassin blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » Demanda t'il en s'asseyant à côté du prince qui de sa part ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

« Mon unique indice pour retrouver une personne. »

« Une personne qui vous est cher ? »

« La personne que j'aime et que je veux épouser. »

Chubaka eut un petit rire. « Vous êtes donc amoureux . »

« Oui, je le suis. »

« Vous en êtes sûr. Vous ne savez ni son nom, ni d'où il vient et où il vit. Ce n'est que son joli visage et ses belles robes que vous devez aimer. »

Draco tourna un regard furieux vers la créature à fourrure. « C'est totalement faux ! Il ne serait qu'un serviteur, un paysan, un marchand ou même un brigand je l'aimerai quand même. C'est vrai que j'aime aussi son visage et que je désire son corps, mais cela n'est qu'une part infime de l'amour que je lui porte. Et d'abord que connais-tu toi à l'amour ? »

La créature baissa la tête et le blond devina qu'elle devait rougir.

« Peut être que moi aussi je suis amoureux .»

Draco leva un fin sourcil. Après avoir retrouvé son amour, il pourrait faire quelque chose pour ce serviteur. Avec un bon bain… Il se pouvait que ce qui se cachait sous ses poils et plumes n'était pas si laid… Sauf bien sûr si les poils et plumes faisaient partie intégrante de son corps, au tel cas il y avait pu qu'à espérait que l'élue du cœur de chubaka n'ait rien contre une forte pilosité.

« Qui est-ce ? Un jeune fille ? Un jeune homme ? » demanda t'il vraiment avec intérêt.

« Vous êtes bien curieux mon prince. Mais quel importance, je ne suis pas sûr d'être amoureux . »

« Dis moi que ressens-tu quand tu vois cette personne ? »

« Oh… je… J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac, mon cœur palpite et j'ai soudain très chaud… Je suis à la fois effrayé mais irrémédiablement attiré. »

« OUI ! Exactement comme moi ! C'est cela, toi aussi tu es amoureux ! » S'écria victorieusement Draco. « Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir et tout faire pour te rapprocher de cette personne. »

Chubaka regarda de ses yeux étincelant sous la fourrure et le prince cru voir un instant un éclat émeraude.

« Et vous mon prince, qu'allez vous faire ? »

« La même chose. Je vais le retrouver ! »

oOo

Oyé Oyé bonnes gens,

Tout les jeunes gens à marier sont invité

A se rendre dans la salle du trône

Du grand et riche royaume de Serpentard

Afin d'essayer un mocassin blanc.

Celui ou celle à qui il ira

Deviendra l'époux ou l'épouse

Du prince, son altesse royal

Draco Eskevar Raffael Bertrand Lucien Jules-Edouard Philipe

Robert Jeremy Marc-Antoine César Roméo Julien Michel

Paul Louis Arthur Juan Thomas David…. Malfoy

La nouvelle comme un feux de poudre se répandit sur tout le royaume.

Et bientôt une file d'attente comme on n'en avait jamais vu (même jour de solde) attendit avec une patience relative leur tour d'essayer le mocassin blanc.

Ce fut d'abord les nobles et à aucun n'allait le mocassin.

Les fils et filles de riches marchands. Personne ne put mettre la chaussure.

Les paysans et paysannes dont aucun n'arrivèrent à enfiler le mocassin.

Puis vint le tour des serviteurs, sans que quiconque ne soit l'élu.

Draco dont cela faisait des jours et nuits qu'il n'avait pas dormi désespéré quand fit son entrée…

Un blondinet énorme au côté d'une blondinette aussi maigre qu'il était gros. Il y eut des rires étouffés devant la tenue guère orthodoxe de ses deux jeunes gens. Ils portaient en effet la même robe à froufrou roses et Draco se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas deux bouffons venue les distraire.

La fille blonde, s'avança la première. Après une révérence qui se voulait gracieuse elle se présenta.

« Je suis Lady Pansy Bertha Parkinson Dursley, grande Duchesse de Griffondor. » Plus bas si bien que presque personne n'entendit. « anciennement princesse, répudiée pour avoir tenté de faire un coup d'état et prendre le pouvoir. »

L'énorme blond aux allures porcines, surtout dans sa robe rose s'avança à son tour. Il se pencha en avant et on entendit un craquement de tissus.

« Je suis le plus jeune frère de lady Pansy Bertha Parkinson Dursley, le grand Duc Dudley Junior Dursley. Ancien fils adoptif du roi de Griffondor, répudié pour avoir failli vider les réserves d'hiver de nourriture du château et insulté le nouvel époux du souverain, Severus Snape. »

« Nous sommes venus tenter notre chance. » dirent-ils en même temps.

Le prince Draco fit une moue dégoûté. Toute fois il leur fit signe d'approcher.

Cependant, il refusa que Dudley essaya le mocassin. Son pied était tellement gros et large, qu'il l'aurait abîmé.

Par contre Pansy eut le droit d'essayer. Et…

« IL ME VA ! Nous allons nous marier ! » S'écria t'elle en se jetant dans les bras d'un Draco en état de choc. « Le beau prince est à moi. »

« C'est impossible, vous n'êtes pas… »

Il soupira. Il avait donné sa parole et il ne pouvait la retirer.

« Très bien, vous êtes ainsi ma fiancée. »

« Splendide ! heu puis-je à présent retirer le mocassin ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Comment cela ? Il vous va, n'est ce pas ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Il est juste un peu serré. »

On vit alors le pied de Pansy devenir tout rouge. « RETIREZ MOI CE TRUC ! J'AI MAAAAL ! IL VA ME COUPER LES DOIGTS DE PIED ! » Hurla t'elle perçant les oreilles des pauvres personnes proche d'elle.

Après moult efforts, on finit pas retirer d'un pied gonflé devenu violet le pauvre mocassin blanc.

Pansy haletait comme une bœuf. « Bon, quand est-ce qu'on se marie ? »

« Jamais ! Le mocassin blanc ne vous va pas idiote. » Répondit le prince énervé.

« Majesté… »

« HIIIIIIIIIIII » Pansy alla se cacher derrière son frère. « C'est quoi cette horrible créature ? »

Draco se tourna vers Chubaka qui était arrivé sans que personne ne le remarque.

« Me permettrez-vous d'essayer ? »

Soupirant le prince lui fit un signe de la main. Il préférait encore Chubaka à Pansy.

Chubaka n'eut qu'à poser le pied dans le mocassin qui lui alla parfaitement. « Il me va. » Constata t'il. « M'épouserez vous ? »

Draco assis sur le trône s'avachit un peu plus. « Je vous épouserais. » Convint-il.

Alors surgissant de nulle part, des merles, mésanges, rouges-gorges volèrent et foncèrent sur la créature. Des souris, des mulots, des belettes, des fouines, des chats et des chiens eux aussi coururent jusqu'à Chubaka qui disparu sous tous ces animaux.

Quand ils repartirent, ils laissèrent place à un prince qui portait une robe rouge et or qui brillaient tellement qu'il fallait des lunettes de soleil pour la regarder et on pouvait sentir la peau bronzer rien qu'en étant à côté.

Draco se leva quand il reconnu son inconnu tant recherché et désiré. Celui-ci lui souriait timidement.

« HARRY ! » s'écrièrent Pansy et Dudley.

Et la nouvelle se répandit que le prince de Serpentard allait épouser le prince de Griffondor.

oOo

Draco et Harry parlaient.

C'était la veille de leur mariage et ils s'étaient rejoins en cachette dans une chambre d'invité.

A présent qu'ils s'étaient trouvé, ils ne voulaient plus se quitter.

Harry raconta comment par malchance il s'était retrouvé le fiancé de son propre père et comment il s'était sauvé en revêtant le costume de Chubaka. Draco lui parla de ses voyages et des merveilles qu'ils avaient vu et les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu.

Leur corps s'étaient rapprochés et leur cuisses se touchaient. Draco remis une mèche noire derrière l'oreille d'Harry et le visage se retrouvant proche, leur souffle s'entremêlant le blond l'embrassa. Jamais lèvres furent plus douces que celles de la brunette qui goûtaient comme les groseilles et framboises. Jamais bouche fut plus exigeante et intoxicante goûtant comme le miel et la rosée que celle de Draco.

Les vêtements furent très vite éparpillé dans la pièce. Et peau contre peau, ils gémissaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry allongé sur le dos à travers un lit aux draps défaits, aimait sentir ce corps dur et ferme sur lui, le clouant au matelas, frottant leur virilité ensemble.

Draco ne pouvait avoir que deux mains.

Impossible.

Harry le sentait partout. Sur ses tétons couleur pèche pincés et taquinés, sur ses côtes doucement caressées et ses cuisses et fesses fermement agrippées. La bouche dévorait son cou, remontait pour mordiller son lobe et enfin revenait à ses lèvres l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle.

« Tourne toi sur le ventre mon amour. » Chuchota t'il à son oreille.

Obéissant, Harry s'allongea sur le ventre, sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Draco mit sous ses hanches pour surélever le beau séant, un coussin.

« Ecarte les jambes, mon cœur. Oui … comme cela. »

Draco se plaça entre les cuisses fuselées du brun, et se pencha pour embrasser ce derrière tentateur. Il lécha, mordit une fesse se délectant des petits cris de la brunette et maintint bien les cuisses écartés.

Il s'engagea dans la fissures, et alla taquiner avec sa langue l'entrée intime. Il sourit alors que sa langue pénétrait l'orifice quand Harry en perdit tout contrôle de lui même, gigotant et levant son séant plus haut dans une pose sensuellement cambrée. Draco l'entendait supplier pour plus, et cela titillait sa virilité qui s'en durci davantage.

Alors, craignant de perdre les commandes, Draco commença à préparer soigneusement son fiancé. Il fit entrer d'abord un doigt. Il gémit.

Son amoureux était si serré.

Il mis un deuxième doigt et fit des mouvements ciseaux dans cet intérieur doux et moite.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ces doigts l'avaient d'abord gêné puis le plaisir qu'ils lui procuraient étaient à la fois trop et pas assez. Quand Draco mit un troisième doigt cela fit un peu mal. Mais très vite il oublia la douleur au profit de ces sensations nouvelles et bonnes.

Il gémit de frustration quand Draco les retira. Cependant très vite, ils furent remplacés par quelque chose de bien plus gros et grand. Il cria en le sentant s'enfoncer en lui. C'était douloureux. Mais grâce aux soins minutieux, le blond glissa en lui sans trop de mal et bientôt fut bien engainé jusqu'à la racine. Harry se sentait écartelé et rempli, il pouvait aussi sentir les bourses pleine contre ses fesses.

Draco ne désirait qu'une chose, se déplacer. Il était si bien dans le brun, si serré, si chaud… Mais il voulait d'abord que celui-ci lui fasse un signe que c'était bon.

Quand Harry commença à se tortiller, Draco pris cela pour son accord. Il se retira jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la tête de sa verge en Harry avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Ils instaura un rythme lent qui faisait crier et gémir la brunette.

Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti quelque chose de si intense. A chaque coup de Draco, il venait frapper quelque chose en lui qui le faisait crier de plaisir. Il alla à la rencontre du sexe du blond, accompagnant ses mouvements en ondulant son bassin.

« Plus vite ! » supplia t'il.

Draco obtempéra. Et bientôt les coups se firent de plus en plus rapide et dur. Harry en avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Sa tête allait s'écraser contre le matelas et il serrait dans ses poings les draps. Avec quelques spasme il finit par jouir en mordant férocement le tissus blanc.

Draco se retira alors, et sans laisser Harry savourer le post-orgasme, il le retourna sur le dos et entra à nouveau en lui brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas terminé mon amour. » Dit-il en savourant l'expression stupéfaite du brun.

Il recommença à se déplacer avec vigueur en regardant le visage d'Harry se tordre en arrière, sa bouche entre ouverte, son souffle devenue erratique.

Draco ne put tenir longtemps devant un tel étalage de beauté et sensualité. Les coups de boutoirs du blond étaient accompagné par l'ondulation des hanches d'Harry dont le sexe à nouveau dur, glissait entre leur deux ventres plats en sueur.

Ils jouirent cette fois-ci ensemble en criant le prénom de l'un et de l'autre. Draco au plus profond du brun, Harry entre leur deux corps.

C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent et d'ailleurs s'ils ne se lèvent pas dans cinq minutes ils vont être en retard à leur propre mariage.

Fin.

Et voilà j'espère que ce conte vous a plu et que vous reviendrez nous voir…

Hein… pourquoi Harry se sauvait à minuit ? Tout simplement pour ne pas se coucher trop tard. Le lendemain, lui il bossait. C'était évident.

Eh bien au revoir. »

MH soudain jette sa tête en arrière et un ronflement digne d'une tronçonneuse retentit.

D'ailleurs l'auteur en est fort énervé ! C'est quoi ce comportement anti-professionnel ! Ce sera tintin pour sa paye. Non mais.

Par contre vous pouvez payez l'auteur en envoyant une jolie review.


End file.
